Rufio
Rufio is a pop punk band based in Rancho Cucamonga, California. History Rufio was formed when bassist Jon Berry was a freshman in college and the other three members, Scott Sellers, Mike Jimenez, and Clark Domae were in their senior year of high school. Sellers and Domae had been acquainted for some time and found a shared talent in the guitar. Sellers met Berry and they began playing together in various groups and sessions. Around the same time, the two purchased a 4-track to record the songs they were writing. After Berry and Sellers began recording, they asked Jimenez to listen to their recordings and play drums with them. Domae joined shortly after and completed the official lineup. The band took their name from the character Rufio, leader of the Lost Boys in the absence of Peter Pan in the 1991 film Hook. Recordings and tours Rufio released their debut recording in 2001 on The Militia Group label, Perhaps, I Suppose.... The band returned in June 2003 with MCMLXXXV (released on the Nitro label), which was recorded with the aid of producer Nick Rasculinecz who has also recorded with Foo Fighters and Rancid. Rufio went on to play on the Warped Tour that summer supporting that album. Their third album, The Comfort of Home, was released in July 2005. The band embarked on a tour that fall with MxPx and Relient K. Lineup changes In late January 2006, Berry and Jimenez left Rufio citing creative differences. Following the loss of two members, the band pulled out of their tour with No Use for a Name. While no official statement had then been made regarding a breakup, in a 2006 interview No Use For A Name acknowledged as much. Since leaving, Mike Jimenez formed a new band called Science Fiction Theater. Sellers and Domae started a band called BigCity. On Thursday April 5, 2007, the band announced on their MySpace page that they were to play an official farewell show on June 1, 2007 at The Glass House in Pomona, California followed by a South American tour. The statement in full read: "Farewell show and South American tour. well... its been a while friends... and we've finally decided that its time to do an official farewell show with all the members of Rufio on June 1. We thought it would be a good way to show our appreciation to all our hometown friends and fans who have supported us from the very beginning. We figured the Glasshouse would be a very appropriate venue to host the show and we hope to see ALLLL of you there! we'll be playing a variety of songs, and even oldies we rarely play! Its going to be a sad night but it also means the birth of new projects and new music! We're also going down to South America in June for one last hoorah. we're very excited about this. there are some shows posted right now, and more will be posted later. we cant wait to party with you crazy South Americans! come party with us one last time! Love, Rufio." However, the band played a few gigs in 2008, and on December 27, 2009, drummer Terry Stirling Jr. announced the release of an EP to be entitled The Loneliest. Rufio announced they are recording a full-length album due out Summer 2010 followed by worldwide touring. In October 2010, Domae announced that he was leaving the band to pursue other projects.announcement on MySpace blog Members *Scott Sellers- Vocals/Guitar(2001–2007, 2009–Present) *Taylor Albaugh- Bass/Vocals (2009–Present) *Jeremy Binion - Guitar (2010–Present) *Terry Stirling Jr.- Drums (2009–Present) Former members *Mike Jimenez- Drums (2001–2006) *Jon Berry- Bass (2001–2006) *Clark Domae- Guitar (2001–2007, 2009–2010) Discography Albums *''Perhaps, I Suppose...'' (released 2001 on The Militia Group) *''MCMLXXXV'' (released 2003 on Nitro Records) *''The Comfort of Home'' (released 2005 on Nitro Records) *''Anybody Out There'' (released July 27, 2010 on The Militia Group) Singles & EPs *''Rufio EP'' (released 2003 on Nitro Records) *''Above Me (Acoustic) 7" (released 2007 at their Farewell Tour in South America) *''The Loneliest'' EP (released January 19, 2010) References External links *Rufio on MySpace *Rufio on Nitro Records! *Scott Sellers side project Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia